


I see you in my nightmares and in my dreams, and all you ever do is scream

by Hijacking_Hearts



Series: Turn the page read the story, come and bask in all the glory. [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, OC villain - Freeform, Superhero Evan, Superpowers, evan has shit luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijacking_Hearts/pseuds/Hijacking_Hearts
Summary: It was a simple hostage situation, and all they had to do was get and save them. Coming face to face with a dangerous villain wasn't part of the plan.It was times like this Evan wished he didn't have any powers.God fucking damn it.





	I see you in my nightmares and in my dreams, and all you ever do is scream

**Author's Note:**

> Another story from Tumblr, wrote this after augment-techs asked what Evan's powers in action would look like and this was born. Definitely gonna add more to this, mostly because I already have an idea on how i want this to end.
> 
> i changed up a couple of things from the original and fixed up a couple of grammar errors here and there.

The air felt heavy and suffocating, there was a ringing and it took Evan several turns of his head to realize that the ringing was resonating within his skull. He brought his hands to his ears, pressing his bruised and scraped palms to them to dull the out the noise. He clenched eyes and his jaw shut, the smell of smoke and burning metal made him wrinkle his nose in disgust. 

He shook his head and opened his eyes, destruction and chaos greeted his vision and Evan felt dread crawl up his spine before the heavy weight settled itself in his chest. Where were the others? What the fuck happened? This was their first mission, it was safe, easy, and the bad guys weren't that much of threat so how the hell did all this happen? It was a simple bank robbing in progress with hostages and all they had to do was neutralize the threat and save the hostages. This kind of destruction didn’t come from something like that.

“Something wrong, little one?” Evan whipped around in the direction of the voice, nearly toppling over as he did so. There, perched on top of a pile of smoldering rubble, stood a figure tall and looming standing out so prominently against the background that Evan doesn’t know how he failed to see her the first time.

She had on the same expression that Connor had whenever he was bored, but on her it looked strange. It didn’t look natural, she looked to at ease in such a setting that it had Evan on edge thorns beginning to sprout from his skin.

“Who ar-?” He stopped mid sentence when she lifted her hand signaling him to stop. Her eyes were twinkling with amusement and suddenly Evan wanted to be anywhere but there.

“You don’t need to waste your breath asking me that, because I won’t answer. I will however, tell you why I’m here.” She paused, her eyes staring and unblinking the edges crinkling and although Evan couldn’t see the lower half of her face because of her mask he knew she was grinning beneath it. 

His breath hitched when suddenly her shadow moved and slowly rose like it was alive, before solidifying into a creature that towered over both of them. It stood hunched over her, spines protruding from its back. Four long wiry arms hung at its side, its face had a jaw filled with jagged teeth, a tongue long and disgusting, dripping a black substance, hung out of it. A multitude of eyes stared at him beneath long hair, piercing and unyielding, a tail split in three at the end lay curled around its feet. 

It was something that only existed in nightmares and Evan found himself frozen in place. The stranger lifted her hands to her chest holding them against her in a mockery of innocence before speaking.

“I’m just here here to have a little fun.” The moment those words left her mouth the creature sprung forward, four pairs of claws aiming for Evan's face, and a loud roar passing its jaws, eyes wide and manic. Time slowed, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think, holy fuck he was gonna die, he-

From the ground three monstrous Venus flytraps suddenly emerged and wrapped themselves around the monstrosity that only seconds ago had attempted to claw his face off. He stood still jumping when suddenly another one emerged and stood protectively behind him. 

A strange noise filled the air and Evan felt the cold grip of fear when he realized what it was. He snapped his head back to were the strange woman had been standing. She was laughing, it was such a strange and disturbing version of laughter that it sent chills down Evan’s spine. She stared at him amusement written clearly across her face..

“Finally, somebody that knows how to have some fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr!
> 
> Hijacking-Hearts.tumblr.com
> 
> Nyeh.


End file.
